conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hacker Wars (HF)
I hope you are aware you are not allowed to simply invade Everett with your death squads and murder my citizens. It is against FW war rules. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:53, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...well, while Everett is off limits, this does not include other areas of the world. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Actually, you don't have permission to invade any user-controlled territories without their explicit instruction and agreement. Basically, you are off limits for most of the first world countries. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:18, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Not the Soviet Union because its a blank. Spain is free. The UK got involved, even though that would require my permission as the war is unknown to anyone, so the UK is free to, including most of South America and Asia, since China is also free as it too is a blank. So your rather incorrect MC. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:34, June 17, 2012 (UTC) : And note that I said "areas", not "the world", since I am well aware of the rules. I just didn't read the part about spying and what have you. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC) You have to look past borders at actual technological advancement. Do you really think the Soviet Union and China would allow people to use 4chan, hack, etc.. Also, the only countries viable in South America is probably Argentina and Chile, as the rest of them have gone through seriously tough times since you invaded them. Yeah, no, you only have access to Australia, New Zealand and the UK, all of which have comprehensive firewall internet censorship systems to block idiots like Anonymous from doing much. Oh sure, Spain and a lot of other back water nations can be compromised, but yeah really, I don't think a Venezuelan or a Mexican would care much for Anonymous when their own governments are too messed up to even try and censor the internet. Really, the only probable nations you have are Canada, South Africa, Commonwealth and India. And it was also proven the vast majority of Anonymous is located in Skandinavia, the former USA and 4chanistan. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:48, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Also, Anonymous is "Anonymous" for a reason. Some 15,000 Anons joined in cyber assaults during the anti-Scientology War. ONE (1) Anon was found and prosecuted. Why? Because of proxy servers. It is nearly impossible for even the government of the US Justice Department to track down hackers who utilize advanced programs such as Tor and Onion, which result in extremely hard times for the Feds here in the USA who have jurisdiction, much less, a bunch of Madagascarians in the nations that has had its internet services severed from nearly 75% of the world's networks. Good luck actually locating any of these "Anonymous" hackers at all. No more than a dozen individuals have actually been located and prosecuted globally, and that was the result of joint US, British, INTERPOL and other agencies operations in combatting cyber terrorism. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:07, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I never said finding these fools was easy. But, unlike bin Laden, these guys aren't hiding in caves. Kisiwa is going based on hackers, since the hackers form the core of the group. The government tends to have a policy of tracking down hackers and having them work for them. So I highly doubt finding some "faceless" cyber-terrorists will be all that difficult. I find your radical liberialism very disturbing. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::http://gyazo.com/743a296386b58790f25f7033d37ec497 -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:43, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::XD. But no really. That... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:47, June 17, 2012 (UTC) : MC, you do realise that China is having a terrible time trying to stop hackers in their own nation right? Plus, while this is a war against the anons, it is called the Hacker Wars, so basically any hacker/hacker group is targetted. And since you've got a number of nations such as Libya and Syria proving that internet-savvy hackers do exist in most countries, any blank nation or those not claimed are targetted by SAAD for hackers. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:38, June 17, 2012 (UTC)